


QUEST ROLL

by vbligs



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs
Summary: The story of my three Dungeons & Dragons characters, and their campaign to save the world. Updates whenever, and don't worry, I'm actually rolling for stuff.





	QUEST ROLL

Hey, welcome to Quest Roll! This is the story of my three dnd characters, Vehlmana, Ainsley, and Aania! I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
